


requests| !closed!

by beomgogi



Series: one choi! two choi! three choi! [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Crying, Cuddling, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beomgogi/pseuds/beomgogi
Summary: request short stories for “one choi! two choi! three choi!” here ^^
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: one choi! two choi! three choi! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914877
Comments: 16
Kudos: 6





	requests| !closed!

hi! for personal reasons, i wont be posting my name online, but you all can call me boki or kiwi! :)

although nobody will see this, this is a series for my polyamory lovers, and most importantly yeonsoobeom or junsoogyu (soobin, yeonjun, and beomgyu). i will be honest, im not the best writer nor am i very creative, but i thought this would help with my writing and creativity.

you are able to request anything/plot as long as it is possible be executed within 1-3 chapters. and i’ll add tags along the way, but not to the point where its spam.

to help with requesting i’ll give a few examples but please make sure you are thorough with your request so i can write it with the best of my ability, and please dont get annoyed if i keep asking questions. i just wanna make it perfect for you all..

femboy beomgyu!(insert plot)  
insecure yeonjun!(insert plot)  
magic school!(insert plot)  
transgender soobin!(insert plot)  
as i said before, im not very good with stuff like this T_T

if anything is unclear, ask questions in the comment section and not only will i reply with an answer but i’ll put it in this chapter for others to see as well! also im new at this website, so im very inexperienced in using it, meaning i might be using the series option wrong.

thank you for taking the time in reading this ^^.


End file.
